


Emma and Paul's beautiful family

by Hail_the_gay (orphan_account)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Emma Perkins, Bisexual Female Character, Emma had a staff pass for CCRP, F/M, Family, Father figure hidgens, Grandpa Hidgens, Kid Fic, Marriage, Pregnancy, Their coffee is still shit, beanies, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: Emma and Paul have been married for five years and together for nine. They took it slow after the apotheosis and had a kid they named Benny. What will they do when they find another kid is on the way?
Relationships: Bill & Alice, Charlotte & Emma Perkins, Emma & Nora, Emma & Zoey, Emma Perkins & Benjamin Matthews, Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens & Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews & Benjamin Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading y'all.
> 
> -Parker Jennings

Emma is two weeks pregnant the baby is smaller than the size of a poppyseed 

Two pink lines stared back at Emma, burning into her retinas and making her feel queasy. A knock on the door made her come back to her senses and quickly hid the white stick in her hand. 

“Yeah?” She called out.

“Em? I’m going to pick up Benny from daycare. You good?” The voice of Paul, her husband flowed through the door. Informing her that he was going to get their 3-year-old son from his daycare. Paul had work and Emma had class and then a later shift that she didn’t get off on till 5:00. Benjamin was a sweet little boy with separation anxiety and an obsession with learning how to read, so they both tried to get him home as quickly as possible.

“I’m good.” 

“Ok, see you soon Em! Love you!”

“Love you too!”

Emma brought herself back to reality and shook out her nerves. She had about half an hour to work on this before Paul and Benny got back. She pushes herself off of the bathroom floor and went into her and Paul’s room. She found a gift bag and the outfit Benjamin wore home from the hospital when he was born. She put the onesie and the pregnancy test in the bag and laid it on the bed, now he just had to wait for her husband. She took deep breaths, trying to calm down the fears rising in her.

_How would Benny act with a younger sibling?_

_Would Paul be ok with it?_

_Would I be a good Mom to the second child?_

She paced around the carpet until she heard car doors slamming in her driveway and the voice of her little boy yelling “Mommy!” She smiled. That was her favorite title out of all of them. Out of Barista, Student, Daughter, Sister, and Wife, Mommy was her favorite. She ran down the stairs to meet the little face in her hallway.  
“Peanut!” Emma excitedly yelled back, holding out her arms for a hug. Which Benjamin excitedly ran into. She always missed her boys when she was in class or at work. Sometimes if she absolutely had to she brought Benny into class with her and Hidgens gladly welcomed his grandson into his biology class. Emma secretly loved it when Benjamin could come with her. He was very quiet during the classes, he just sat on her lap, at the front of the classroom next to Hidgens, or on the floor next to her desk, with toy cars and a picture book. She held Benny for a while before hoisting him onto her hip and going to kiss Paul, who was a whole foot taller than her, so he had to lean down. 

“How ‘bout we get dinner started Beetle?”

“Yeah!” He squirmed out of her arms and ran to the kitchen. She gave Paul a hug, as she fit right under his head. They moved to the kitchen and she got out the rice cooker and Paul started chopping vegetables, they were making Fried Rice. When the food had been made and eaten and Benny told them all about his day, they took him up for a bath and bedtime. Emma got out Benny’s things for the night like his toothbrush and pajamas while Paul gave him a bath. When Benny was clean and in bed, Paul and Emma went to get ready for bed themselves. Paul noticed a package on the bed, confused, he opened it. Finding the pregnancy test and the onesie. He dropped it, his hands were shaking. He knew what it was. Emma was pregnant. He was going to be a father! Again! Emma came out of the closet and noticed that Paul looked very pale and was shaking and asked what was wrong.

“You’re pregnant?” His voice wavered and she visibly backed away.

“I only found out an hour ago.” 

“No Em, I’m just surprised. Don’t worry I’m fucking thrilled!” He picked her up and smashed her into a hug, she koala grabbed onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“I see parenthood hasn’t completely gotten to you.” Paul laughed and held her even closer to him. She started crying, small tears sliding down her face and she whispered to him “we’re having another baby!”


	2. Stop hitting on him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes to the office to see Paul and all their friends. Someone from a completely different floor comes down and Emma gets frustrated with her.

_Emma is 8 weeks pregnant. The baby is the size of a Raspberry_

Emma walked down the street, enjoying the fall weather in her uniform, very grateful that there were shorts and a white shirt in it. Emma listened to the cars honking and her black converse hitting the pavement. They barely fit anymore since the pregnancy started, her feet had swollen. She came up to CCRP, and let herself in, Paul had given her a staff pass after a year into their relationship so she could get in under any circumstances just in case because of the apotheosis. She gave Melissa her hot chocolate on the way into the office, saying hello and giving her a hug. She got into the elevator and pressed the 2 button, Paul’s floor. The metal doors slid open and she saw Ted inside. She vocally groaned and rolled her eyes. 

“You don’t even work here Kiddo, why’re you taking the elevator?” Ted asked.

“I don’t know if you knew this, but I have a bad leg, I kind of got a helicopter rebar stuck in it. Gives out on me sometimes. But my husband thinks the scar’s badass, my employer, not so much though. I’m pregnant and stop calling me kiddo. I’m married and have my own child. And, I have a staff pass and I've had it for the past 7 years. ” She crosses her arms and glared at him. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, flipping him off. Ignoring his laugh while walking off. She walked to Paul’s part of the office, she met Charlotte half way.

“Emma! How are you sweetheart?” She gave Emma a hug. Charlotte has always been a big hugger and Emma loved it.

“Charlotte! I’m well, how are you?” Emma hugged back and gave Charlotte her coffee.

“I’m good! Just going to change the printer ink in Mr. Davidson's office. Paul’s just at his desk.” 

“Thank you Char! See you later.” Emma said goodbye and walked off in the direction Charlotte came in. The cubicles that Paul, Bill and Charlotte worked in came into view and Emma smiled at the thought of seeing her husband. But an unfamiliar face appeared as well.

“Hey Paul! Morning, Bill!” Emma mimicked tipping her hat to Bill and giving him his Coffee. Bill thanked her and Emma went to Paul. 

“Hey Baby! And baby.” He looked down to her barely visible baby bump, laughing. She giggled and sat down next to him on a chair he always had by his desk for when she came to visit him. 

She handed him his black coffee. Which he thanked her for and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She heard the unfamiliar face growl and she turned towards it.

“Who’s that?” Emma questioned when she saw a woman sitting on the other side of the room.

“That’s Elise, she works on the 4th floor with Ted and occasionally comes to visit us.”

“She’s hitting on you.” Emma whispered, still with a monotonous voice.

“What, noooooo.” Paul replied with a sarcastic tone. “I know she is, I’m just not sure how to say I’m not interested because I’m too nice.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it for you.” Emma patted his cheek with pity and went over to Elise, who looked like a younger Dolly Parton with bigger boobs, larger lips, and rattier hair.

“Hi, Elise right?” Elise nodded, cautiously.

“My name is Emma and I’m sure you know Paul over there?” Elise nodded once again.

“Ok, great!” She immediately turned off the cheery voice now and stopped pretending she wanted to make friends with Elise. “Well that’s my husband of 5 years and we have a 3-year-old son whom we both love very much so I suggest you fucking back off lady.” Elise rolled her eyes.

“I’m sure. I want proof that you’re actually married. You could be siblings for all I know.” Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust, her voice was even more annoying than her face. Emma grabbed her phone and scrolled through her photos, trying to find a wedding picture. When she got back to those dates, she found the photos of her and Paul sitting on a brick wall, looking at each other and smiling. Emma’s head laid on Paul’s shoulder. Emma was wearing a white A-Line dress with a sweetheart neckline and her long brown hair pulled up into a crown braid. Paul sat next to her in a fitted navy blue suit and a black tie. She smiled at the memory and showed her phone to Elise. Elise’s face grew furious and she stormed over to Paul, giving him the phone. “Is this real!?”

Paul’s face softened when he looked at the picture. “I love this picture!” He looked over and smiled at Emma. Emma returned the favor. Elise stomped back over to Emma and demanded a picture of the kid. Emma was horrified, she wanted so much of their personal life.

“Girl, even if it wasn’t me, you still could’ve easily figured out he was married just by looking at his finger.” Emma rolled her eyes and walked back over to Paul. Who smiled at her fierceness and devotion.


	3. Emma's hard day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a panic attack at home after seeing some blue shit, Hidgens to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attack (I think that is it.)

_Emma is 12 weeks pregnant. The baby is the size of a Plum_

Paul’s eyes fluttered open to the feeling of a body shifting towards and almost on top of him. He groaned.

“Emma, babe, can you get off of me please?” 

Emma just shifted even more on top of him as a reply. A protest, he realized and lightly put his hands on her back and pushed. Not very hard though, he didn’t want her getting hurt. When Emma finally gave up and stayed on her side, he heard a small voice next to their bed.

“Daddy?” Paul turned over to see Benjamin standing next to their bed, wringing his hands, looking up at him with a worried look. Whether he had done something wrong or just wasn’t sure how to ask, Paul didn’t know.

“Yeah, bud?” Paul made sure to keep his voice soft, not to worry the small child.

“I’m hungry.” Benjamin looked down towards his feet and Paul smiled.

“Of course bubba, let's go have some breakfast.” He slid his legs off the side of the bed and picked up Benny, who immediately attached his little legs on the sides of Paul’s waist, who put his hand on Benny’s back to support him. He took the boy downstairs and set him at the table while grabbing cereal. Paul put a bowl and spoon in front of Benny and poured cereal into his bowl, then milk (Paul was not a heathen) Benny scarfed the food down while Paul made oatmeal with raspberries and blueberries, which Emma had been a fan of lately.

He heard footsteps thumping down the stairs, arms around his waist and timid “Good morning.” in his ear. He smiled and turned his head over his shoulder and gave her a kiss on the nose, Which she smiled at. She gratefully took the oatmeal and ate incredibly fast, so she could get to class earlier to talk to Hidgens. She finished the food and as fast as she could, raced up the stairs to get ready. Paul smiled at the spot where his wife was before she went upstairs. 

After taking Benny upstairs to get ready for daycare, because they both, again had nine hour working days. He gave Benny his clothing and went to check on Emma. Who was doing just fine, she was wearing a pair of blue yoga pants, which she found more comfortable since the pregnancy had started. And a gray cotton t-shirt fitted nicely over her now more visible baby belly. She was slipping on her vans when Benjamin walked into the room. He ran up to Emma and clasped his hands onto her legs and gave them a hug. She ‘awwed’ and gave him a hug, telling him to ‘hey Beetle go give a hug to daddy, then you can go to daycare.’ He ran over to Paul, clasping onto his legs as he did with Emma. Paul picked him up and took him downstairs, saying goodbye and just leaving Emma in her room. Alone. Emma picked up her backpack, ready to go to class and then work. She hopped down the stairs, ready to get in the car, she opened the fridge first to grab some ice for her water bottle. She noticed a bottle of hawaiian punch in the back, it was berry blue punch, and it looked… oddly like the… blue… shit… Emma started breathing faster and her heart beat at an unusual rate. She took her shaky hands and planted them on the floor to get a sense of being grounded. 

_This is for the best Emma._

_Emma, I’m sorry you lost._

_Get your cup of poisoned coffee._

_A ditty to make the chorus girls swoon._

_There’s only room for wrong and right_

_Happiness is guaranteed_

A loud slam from the front of the house brought her out of her relapse, she still was panicking but the memories had disappeared.

“Emma?” The strong voice rang throughout her first floor. The only response she could give was a small whine, showing her discomfort. Thudding footsteps ran towards her getting louder with each step. 

“Hey, hey, Emma, kid, I’m going to pick you up and take you to my car. Is that ok?”

“Hidgens?” She recognized the voice. And she backed up. No, no, he was going to infect her. “Hidgens, no stop! Get away from me!” She was crying at this point and scooting away until her back hit the cupboards. 

“Emma, you are alive, you are perfectly fine, PEIP helped us get back to our normal lives, you married Paul Matthews after 3 years of dating, making you Emma Matthews and you have a son named Benjamin Ethan Matthews. You’re pregnant with another child. You are a barista at a downtown coffee shop named Beanies and you’re a student at Hatchetfield community college. You are safe and I am not here to hurt you. Ok?”

Emma took in some deep breaths. Coming to a state where she realized that she might actually be safe. “Yeah, ok. Yeah. Ok. OK, ok ok.” 

“Yeah, now will you come out to my car with me? I need to take you to my office so you can rest.”

“Yeah, ok, I’ll call Nora, tell her I can't come in today, thanks Professor.” Emma got up off of the ground and gave Hidgens a big hug, he had just helped her through a panic attack, he deserved it. Hidgens helped her out to the car and as he started driving, she pulled out her phone and dialed the number for Beanies as she didn’t have Nora’s personal yet and even if she did, it was probably turned on silent.

“Beanies, how may I help you?” Nora’s dull voice rang through her ear.

“Nora?” Emma timidly asked.

“Em, are you ok?” Her tone suddenly became worried, Emma never called the Beanies phone, she always called Zoey who told Nora. 

“Umm yeah, I’m fine, I need to take today off for personal reasons. I’m with Hidgens. Don’t worry, Paul’s at work and Benny’s at daycare and they are safe.”

“Is Hidgens the old one who always wears a turtleneck and hums the exact same tune every time he comes in?”

“That’s him! Anyways, I just wanted to tell you I wouldn’t be in today.”

“Ok, see you later Emma, hope everything’s ok.”

“Bye, Nora.” The call ended just as Hidgens was pulling into his staff spot. He and Emma both got out and she limped along to the science buildings, leaning on Hidgens. When she was having a relapse she hit her bad leg against the cabinet and it started acting up again. No doubt it’d be in worse shape tomorrow. The pair made it into the office building and right outside Hidgen’s door, there was a man standing there. When they got close enough to actually make out any facial features, Emma stopped. She halted and tried to start moving the other way.

“Emma, do you know that man?” Hidgens ran after her slowly limping body. She only got faster and faster. The first closet she found was a broom closet and she quickly threw herself into it. Hidgens followed closely behind shutting them both in the closet. 

“Emma, again, do you know that man?” Hidgens pressed her body against his in a tight hug. Rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

“I know him, he -he, uh Paul and I went to a bar not long ago and when Paul was out getting me another Blue Lagoon, this guy, tha- that guy out there. Uh, he came up to me and he star-started grabbing me, all over, didn’t even say hi, but he was a fucking creep Professor, anyways, Paul came back and punched him in the face when he saw what was going on. I would have done it myself but my hands were tied because I would have been at fault if I punched him. You know how feminism works these days. But he must've figured out where I go to school and asked around about my classes, would you get him out of here? Or see what he wants?”

“Of course Emma. I’ll go see why he is here.” Professor Hidgens opened the door and casually walked down the hallway towards the guy, he was tall, strong build, ungodly stubble. Hidgens hated him already. Not just because he hurt his daughter. 

“Excuse me, can I help you?” Hidgens asked the man, trying to seem as interested as possible.

“Yeah, my name is Robert Kleinfeld, do you know an Emma Matthews?” Hidgens was appalled, how the guy got her name, he had no idea.

“Yes?”

“I’m her boyfriend, do you know where she is? I heard she’s here a lot.” Oh this guy was so stupid.

“Well, Robert, I know for a fact that Emma Matthews is married to Paul Matthews and they have a child, so either you are a big fat liar or Emma is cheating. Get out asshat.” The guy ran off, flustered and red in the face. Emma must’ve been able to hear what was going on outside because she was next to Hidgens in a matter of seconds. “Thanks” She stormed into the office and flopped down underneath Professor Hidgens desk. There was already a blanket and pillow laying there for her when she’d have anxiety attacks before Paul or when she was in class. It wasn’t even just her. When any kid during a test or taking notes or during a seminar started having a panic attack, he’d tell them they could make it up later and they’d go lie down in his office. Hidgens seemed to be a campus favorite. Hidgens could see the pain he was in and dialed a number.

“Hello?”

“Paul, great, Emma was stuck at home with herself and a massive panic attack and when we were getting back to my office she saw a guy who apparently attacked her at a bar and you punched him.” 

“Oh yeah! I remember that fuckface. How’s Em doing?” 

“She’s fine, laying down under my desk. Just wanted to let you know.”

“Ok, thanks Hidgens, I’ll come pick her up soon if possible, I’ll check with Melissa if Emma can stay with me at work for a while.” 

“Alright Paul, see you soon Son. Bye!”

“Bye, Hidgens.” 

Hidgens sighed and looked over at his daughter figure. She was nodding off peacefully underneath his cold metal desk, wrapping herself up in the blanket.

“Emma?”

“Hmm?” Came back the mumbled reply

“Paul’s going to come pick you up in a bit and take you to his work, ok?”

“Mk, love you Dad.” Emma drowsily muttered, sending herself off into a light sleep.

“Love you too kid. Love you too.”


End file.
